


Backstory

by MikodDragonFire



Series: Elaine and Jarad [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Before Story, Blood, Bombings, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Horrible things happening to people when things were going so good, Losing Family, Losing friends, M/M, Pain, Sadness, Sister - Freeform, Violence, brother, detailed, good day turned bad, ish, losing lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikodDragonFire/pseuds/MikodDragonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Elaine and Jarad from my other story, A girl and her two best friends. This is just a small back story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elaine's story

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

~Ella~

Elaine Renee Brown was born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio of the USA. Where she remained for college after failing to get accepted to Harvard. She never really expected to get in, but she tried anyway.

Anyway!

She was born at 10:13 AM in a small hospital that has been long torn down and rebuilt into a school. 

She had two older brothers. The oldest was thirteen at the time of her birth, had brown shaggy hair, sported a pair of dark blue eyes, and his given name was Kenneth Wayne Brown. The other was ten years old, had short curly blonde hair with a red tint, bright blue eyes, and was named John Wayne brown.

You see for Elaine was a bit of a surprise for her parents...but no less loved. She was the baby of the family and the only girl of the Brown line in about a hundred years, which is surprising considering how many Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins she has.

Though loved Elaine didn’t have an easy life, as she lived on the bad side of the town. Her parents weren’t poor, but weren’t rich and the Brown family home was smack dab in the middle of Cleveland’s Ghetto. Her parents would never even consider moving.

She went to some bad schools for Kindergarten through Fourth Grade. She didn’t have many friends being the only white girl in the class.

When Elaine was almost six her oldest brother went of to join the marines.

When she was eight so did her other one.

Once upon a time she wanted to join as well.

...Her grade school closed down when she was nine, and so her parents sent her to a Catholic school half an hour away. Here Elaine made many friends, and even one of her bestest friends for all time, Jared. At this time Elaine had a lot of friends, but she only considered five people her true friends. Jared was the latest addition, as was a girl named Emmy. Her other best friends were family friends and she has known them since she was born. Their names were Gwen, Sonya, and Derek. Gwen was a few years younger then Elaine and Derek was a few years older. 

She learned about God and started to believe in him.

She loved her years at that school and was so happy. She was an A and B student that did a lot of clubs and some sports. Though she was still a bit lazy, but still aspired to be part of the marines like her brothers.  
Over the years Jared and Gwen hooked up, so did Emmy and Sonya.

Then Elaine started dating Derek, and she was so happy.

Her oldest brother came home when she was ten and her other one came home when she was fourteen. 

During those years her older brother had a male child named after their dad, Charlie, and her other brother had a pair of twin girls, Juliet and Amelia, a year before he came home. Both got married at the same time when Elaine was twelve. She called Juliet her little princess and though she would never say it, she loved her the most.

Elaine was an aunt now, and she loved her nieces and nephews. She would always babysit with her friends and thus they were also called aunts and uncles. She fell even deeper in love with Derek and he felt the same because during his senior year, her freshman year, he bought her a promise ring for when she graduated. Elaine cried and said yes.

When Elaine was fourteen she was halfway through her Freshman year at high school. She was having a great time, though quite busy. Sonya suggested they all go out one Saturday night, with all of them and no one else.

They went out to play laser tag together, got something to eat then headed to go get some ice cream to end the day. It was 7:12 when they got there. To the surprise of the party everyone from Elaine's family was there because they wanted to surprise them with ice cream. They parked across the street and went to get in line for some ice cream. Elaine and Jared left their wallets in their cars so they both ran back to the cars to grab them.

It was 7:13 when Elaine glanced up and smiled at her Derek across the road as he blew her a kiss.

...It was 7:14 when a Semi-Truck crashed into the small ice cream parlor and exploded in a mess of scrap metal and fire.

It was 7:14 when a small pale arm flew from the explosion and crashed into her car...and It had a small bracelet that said princess on it.

Then she screamed...and Jared held her in his arms while they both cried to the heavens.

It was 7:15 when she stopped believing in God and felt like she wanted to die.

Elaine barely talked to anyone after that, only Jared. They both lost what they loved that day. 

They had the funeral a few days later and Elaine couldn’t even bring herself to cry. 

She was adopted by Jared’s family, and just drifted through life for a few years. She quit all her clubs and threw herself into her studies and lost herself in the fake world of video games. She always had bags under her eyes and wore dark colors. She just stopped caring.

It was when she found Jared bleeding out from his wrists in the bathroom that snapped her out of it.

She immediately called for help and cried next to him. He lived and she screamed at him when he woke and told him to never try to leave her again. Then she hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder as he stared in shock.

She got better after that. She never tried to date again, and never went that far from Jared’s side. She didn’t love him like that though, he was like a brother to her, she even called him brother to his face. She still loved video games though, especially Dragon Age.

She finished high school with a 3.67 and got accepted to a community college near them. She later told Jared she wanted to be a doctor so she could save people. She told everyone to start calling her Ella because Elaine died a long time ago.

Jared did to, so they both went to school and took the same classes. They rented a dorm and lived together in it. They even adopted a dog! She names it Dexter, Dex for short, after the name she and Derek discussed they would name their firstborn male child.

She knew she would never recover completely from her heart shattering, but at least she had some duct tape over it now. She wouldn’t be whole, but neither would she be empty.

She had her two best friends by her side, she would make it.


	2. Jarad/Jarad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is better written then the other chapter.
> 
> Enjoy~

Jared French Larson was born in Cleveland, Ohio at 7:13 PM on a Friday the 13th.

He supposed he was born to be unlucky.

He had an older sister of two years, and when he was eight his mother gave him a little brother named Jerome...At the cost of her own life.

He remembers little of that day...but he remembers crying and screaming at her to wake up and stop playing around. He remembers asking his daddy why mommy wouldn’t wake up and his daddy dropped onto his knees and pulled him into his arms. He can’t remember what his father said now, but he remembers crying all the harder. His sister was crying too.

He walked from school to home with his sister everyday, they only lived a few streets away after all. He remembers his sister being sick one day and staying home. 

He was eleven.

When he was walking home he remembers having a weird feeling in his stomach, like he should run in the opposite direction right now.

He didn’t...

...He should have.

When he got home he froze at the door and heard crying from inside. He recognized it for his four year old baby brother.

The front door was locked, and he didn’t have a key so he ran to the back of his house and took the key that was hidden in a potted plant. He quickly unlocked the back door that led to the kitchen and wished he hadn’t.

His baby brother had a long cut over his left eye that was slowing dripping onto the already bloody floor. He was huddled in a corner of the kitchen as far away as he could get from the mess on the other side.

His sister lay on her back with knife plunged deep in her chest with her eyes wide open staring blankly at the ceiling. Her hand gripped a fork that was stuck in the left eye socket of a man that was half laying on her and half on the floor.

He nearly threw up but knew he had to grab his brother and get out of their, call his father…

He moved to get his brother but slipped and crashed next to his still sister. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the man on top of his sister…  
He saw dark brown eyes the exact same shade as his…

...and he screamed.

The man on top of his sister was his father.

He passed out.

He later supposes his scream is what attracted his neighbors over. The next thing he remembers is waking up in a hospital with his little brother.

Later that month was the first time he cut. He thought it was freeing...and it was in a way. He loved it, it reminded him that he was alive.

He and and his brother were both adopted by a pair of young adults that found out they couldn’t have children but wanted some anyway.

He liked them...later loved him.

He met Elaine that year. They were both in fifth grade, and she just had a brightness he couldn’t understand…

...And she wanted to be his friend.

She became his best friend, and so did her friends, but they were the closest.

She introduced him to a girl named Gwen...and he fell in love. He thought she was beautiful, with her caramel skin and curly brown hair. She was tough and strong and later fit perfectly into his big arms.

He later found the courage to ask her out a couple years later, and he loved it, loved her.

Then he was a freshman with Elaine.

Then he and his friends decided to go out on a Saturday, it was April the 14th.

He always thought 13 was an unlucky number...but it had nothing on 14.

They went to get ice cream and Elaine’s family met them their, he always loved her family because they accepted him as one of their own.

Elaine and himself forgot their wallets in Derek’s car. So they went to go get them…

...and everything went to hell.

His head and upper body was in the car when he heard a big bang and a shrill scream. He saw a small bloody arm break through the window and he jerked himself out of the car and saw the smoking remains of what was just an ice cream parlor...and his whole life.

He then remembers Elaine and glances to see her staring into the broken window and at the small arm.

He grabs her in his arms and gathers her to his chest. He can hear her sobs and lets himself cry to.

Gwen...Gwen was gone. His love...his life…

He loved her, but he never told her. 

He should have told her.

As he holds Elaine close he can feel his heart splinter and break apart in his chest. He can swear he heard hers shatter.

He could distantly hear sirens screeching, but he focuses only on his pain and the broken thing in his arms.

Elaine falls apart in the following years and he could only watch.

He just wants it all to end.

He thinks it fitting he goes out with metal...just like his sister.

He goes into his bathroom and cuts along old scars in his arms…he hasn’t cut since meeting Elaine. He starts with long lines from his elbow crease to his wrist then makes small crosses all around the line. He repeats on his other arm and cries at the pain.

He feels his life spilling out of him...then he hears a scream.

Elaine...that was Elaine.

He tries to open his eyes but finds he can’t. He wonders how he forgot to lock the door.

Then he is gone to the world…

But he wakes up.

And Elaine is screaming at him, telling him he couldn’t leave her and he feels guilty.

Then she hugs him and cries and he cries with her as he clutches her closer.

Things change after that. Elaine, or as she now calls herself Ella, starts living and being bright again. He is happy...he has his best friend and sister back.

She calls him brother and he feels like he must protect her from the world.

She wants to be a doctor so he will be one too...with her.

He loves her, but not like he did Gwen. She is his sister so he has to be a good brother...and this time he will be.

They move in together and get a job. They go to college. She shares her obsession over video games with him. He like the Dragon Age series best, but he doesn’t tell her this.

He also notices he likes looking at guys...when he tells Ella she smiles at him and say he is probably bi. 

He thinks he is to when he kisses a football player after school. 

He is happy and he has his sister. He will survive like he always has, but maybe one day he could live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well their you have it. These guys have had a bad life, but they have each other and now Dragon Age!

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...Poor Elaine.


End file.
